Can I say something even crazier?
by HGDisneyGeek
Summary: Instead of accepting Hans' proposal, Anna rejects it. How will Hans take over Arendelle? Will Anna and Elsa overcome their differences? And will Olaf still exist? ( Yes to Olaf :P ) And will Kristanna still happen? Who knows? ( Well, I do ) This is my FIRST fic on here, so please be calm and gentle as I'm still learning how to write on here. Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Can I say something even crazier? Ch 1  
" No. " Hans Westergard was rejected. He was so close to getting Arendelle's throne, yet, Anna had rejected him. " What? I promised you I wouldn't shut you out! I promised you love! Does that mean nothing to you? " Anna eyed the green eyed prince and shook her head. " You can't marry a man you just met. My mother said so. " She replied. Hans clutched his head as if it were about to fall off. " Are you alright Hans? " He shook his head. " Let's go back inside. I think you need to dance more. " Anna skipped towards the castle, with Hans following behind her.

Anna stood next to her sister once more, watching the ladies twirl about their dates. " What's his problem? " Queen Elsa pointed at Hans, then immeditantly put her finger down. " Oh him? That's Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles. He just proposed. " Elsa clapped her hand over her mouth before asking " Did you say yes? " Anna shook her head. " Remember what Mother said? ' Never marry a man you just met. ' I still keep to that. " Elsa hugged her sister and to her surprise, Anna hugged back. " I can't believe it's been almost three years since...you know..." Elsa nodded. It had been three years since the beloved king Agnar and Queen Idun had passed.

" Hey, is that Aunt Prim? " Ana asked her sister. " I think so. Hey! She brought Rapunzel too! " Anna waved them over and Queen Primrose pulled her nieces in for a hug. Drawing back, she studied their faces. " Just like your mother. You know, when she married my brother, your father, I thought she was the prettiest thing ever. I couldn't stand to look at her, all because I thought she was lovelier than I. " Primrose shook her head. " But then you fell in love with me, right dear? " King Thomas teased playfully. " Yes, Tom! Now hush. Rapunzel, Eugene! Come here please! " Prim called out. Suddenly, a young couple were standing before the Queen and Princess. " Hello. I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona. " The girl said. She took well after her mother, except she had her hair short. Rapunzel curtsied and nudged the man next to her and he quickly got the message and was soon bowing. " I'm Eugene. Oh erm...of Corona...Rapunzel! Cut that out! - A giggle from Anna - Prince Consort..." He said, mumbling the last part. " Mind his manners dear cousins, he was an orphan and a thief before he met me. " Elsa nodded. " Maybe you should stay over sometime! We rarely have visitors! " Anna exclaimed, petting the chameleon on Rapunzel's shoulder. " Yes, that would be lovely! " Elsa said to her aunt and uncle. " Elsa! This is Pascal, Rapunzel's pet...chameleon? " Rapunzel nodded. " Yes, a chameleon. He changes colors too! Rapunzel says they like to play Hide n' Seek, but she always wins. " Anna held Pascal down to her bodice and he changed to blend in. " Marvelous! That's fantastic Anna. What's that white stuff on your shoe? " Elsa asked, pointing towards Anna's right shoe. " Oh that? I was playing with some ducklings out in the meadow earlier. Maybe I should get a pet duck! Ooh! Rapunzel, do you know anything about ducks? I'll show you two my garden. Well, our garden but still..." Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene walked off towards the garden from which Hans had proposed to Anna. " It was nice seeing you darling. " Primrose said, before she and Thomas walked off to dance some more.


	2. Chapter 2

To BellaCullen931, Thank you so much! The reason why Elsa hugged Anna was because they both remembered their mother and so hugging was the first reaction. I know Elsa wouldn't have done that but they're all each other has left . I also wanted to show some sisterly love between the two since we don't really see that much of it in the movie. ( Wow that was a long reply )  
To Elsa Tomago, As I stated above, I wanted to show how Elsa still loved Anna and to show that they were still grieving. I included the Royal family of Corona because I like the idea of Agnar and Primrose being siblings and Agnar inheriting the throne of Arendelle.

Now to the story!

Can I say something even crazier? Ch 2  
The next morning, Elsa was woken up by Anna knocking on her door. " Elsa? Please let me in! It's your sister, Anna! Please open up! " Elsa remembered Anna knocking on her various times as a child and got reminded of striking her sister. " Umm...I'm getting dressed! I'll be in the throne room in about thirty minutes! " Elsa shouted at her door. " Okay..." Elsa winced. There was a hint of sadness in her sister's voice.

Anna started walking away from Elsa's bedroom, holding back her tears. She ran to her room and locked the door behind her. When she was sure nobody was near the room, she broke into tears.

Elsa walked passed Anna's door and she swore she could hear her sister crying. She shook her head, thinking she was hearing things, and walked to the throne room. Expecting to see her perky sister, she smiled, but quickly frowned when Anna didn't show up. " Gerda, where's Anna? " she asked her old nursemaid. Gerda curtsied before her new queen before replying. " Your Majesty, Anna's crying in her room. She won't let anybody in there to comfort her, not even myself. Maybe if you went..." Elsa ran towards Anna's room. ' This is all because I didn't let her in earlier! Dammit Elsa! Be a good sister! ' She enjoyed thinking to herself, but not right now. Right now, she had to comfort an eighteen year old. Elsa knocked on the door like Anna always did on her's, but there was no answer. " Go away Elsa! " Anna screamed. " Anna, I'm sorry! " Elsa said. Anna was fed up. " NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! " Elsa started blinking, unsure of how to respond. " Fine. I'll let you calm down. " Elsa stomped back to the throne room, letting her gloves frost up inside.


	3. Chapter 3

So I know that you guys are blowing up because Anna and Elsa aren't themselves, and I can explain. So, Elsa thought she was hearing things and didn't bother to knock because she was expecting her sister to be in the throne room.  
Anna was upset at Elsa because she thought that after the coronation, Elsa would let her in.  
I hope this was a good explanation, and thank you for your lovely reviews! On to the story...

Can I say something even crazier? Ch 3  
Anna sat on her bed, wondering why Elsa wouldn't let her in. " There must be a good explanation. She was clearly lying about getting dressed, so she was most likely waking up. Either way, she should've let me in! I'm her sister! Maybe I should've gotten engaged to Hans. Maybe I should've run away. Nobody would care really. Well, the kingdom would. Elsa might. I wouldn't go anywhere though. If I did flee, I'd have to steal a boat! Or go to the North mountain. Hmm..." Anna snapped out of her thoughts when there was a loud knock on her door. " Anna? " Dammit. Elsa. " Uh, I'm busy reading! Come back later! " Elsa shook her head. " A young man named Kristoff accused a shop owner today. " Elsa gave a weak laugh. Anna buried her head under her pillow. " I'll see you at dinner? " Anna sat up, which caused her pillow to fall off her bed. " Uh, yeah. Of course Elsa. " Elsa smiled. When Anna could no longer hear footsteps she picked up the pillow and lay on top of it. " I'm in for a hell of a ride. " She muttered.

Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'm really busy so I didn't really have time to write this! See ya next time :3  
~HGDisneyGeek


	4. Chapter 4

No review replies since it will all be explained later in the story. Also, I like writing fics that I like to call " The Butterfly Effects" ( It's obvious why I call them that ) And this is kinda one. Onto the story! Yayayayayayayay!

Can I say say something even crazier ch 4

Anna walked towards the dining hall. It'd been three years since she's set foot in there, and she was kinda nervous. " Hello, Anna. " Anna gulped and sat down at her usual place. " I know you were lying this morning. About being decent. Why? I thought you'd be more, I don't know, open? Why Elsa? Why did you shut me out again? Fifteen years of being alone, just to think that my only sister would let me in after her coronation! " Elsa shrunk back. " How...how did you find out? " Anna's face was turning red. " I heard you yawn! You still had a sleepy voice! You hadn't even had some tea! " Elsa stared at her sister. " How do you know that I drink tea when I wake up? " Anna rolled her eyes, as if everyone in the castle knew. " Um hello?! Gerda brings you tea every morning when you wake! I sit outside your door! When she opens it, I barely see you, and I start to cry. Elsa, I'm _not_ dumb. I know your routine. " Elsa felt ice crawling out her gloves, so she took a deep breath. " Anna, I'm sorry. Even if I was getting dressed-" " No, Elsa! Just, no! I thought that maybe you'd let me in. Guess I was wrong. " Anna stood up and took off towards her room, leaving Elsa to dine alone, like normal.

So I promise these will be longer in the future, I'm just y'know... filling you in, and trying not to leave you on a cliffhanger when I leave. I try

:P ~HGDisneyGeek


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo! I'm back from the dead! So, I'm sorry if you think I'm cray by rambling on and on.  
I'm autistic so it cannot be helped I'm afraid :P Onto le story...

Can I Say Something Even Crazier Ch 5

Elsa picked at her salmon. She was upset, but she couldn't figure out why. She had various reasons of course, but none of them fit for was upset that Anna yelled at her, she was upset that being Queen was tiring, she was upset that her parents were gone, she was upset that she couldn't be there for Anna. She couldn't be a good sister. She would need to try. She would try in the morning. For now, she needed to rest and Anna needed to cool off.

Anna screamed once she was in her room. Why didn't Elsa understand? It was so...frustrating! Why did Elsa shut her out? Why did Elsa lie? Why is she scared of changing Elsa's ways? Anna took a deep breath and looked out her window at the village. She did this often, it was her only glimpse of the world outside. She looked at the square and saw little children parading about with flower chains on their heads. Oh how Anna wished she could join them. No, she was eighteen. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She was doomed to be locked up in this castle until her sister married her off. Life as a princess was difficult. She looked at her desk and saw the book her mother gave her before she passed. It was full of fairytales, and myths of worlds unknown to anyone. She picked it up and sighed. She loved reading this as a child. She got it when she was around ten, and she hadn't really gotten any other books from her mother. The rest usually came from her sister. Ugh, Elsa.

Elsa walked into her room and shut the door. Unlike the room she spent her life as a princess in, this room wasn't covered in ice. A new bedroom to start over with her magic. She often went back into that old bedroom to practice controlling her powers, but she didn't have the time. She looked out the window and stared at the village. She saw children running about, cheering. Gay, cheerful children. It warmed her heart. Those children running about made her wish that she could reverse time and play with Anna. That of course, would be impossible to do. But, that would most likely have to wait until tomorrow. She blew out her lamp and crawled into bed.

YAYAYAYAYAY! 3 paragraphs! Woo!  
So gay is another word for happy so please don't think I'm writing about boy children who crush on other boy children ( I will have a gay couple in this fic soon, I promise )  
Please R&R because I didn't get any reviews last chapter! That makes me really sad guys!  
Until next time, ~HGDisneyGeek


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 - The Ice Master

The next morning, Elsa awoke with a start. She had visitors from a neighboring kingdom. She quickly dressed, ate, and made her way into the throne room. She sat in her throne and Anna stood on her left. " Morning Elsa. " Anna didn't bother to make eye contact. " Good morning Anna. " Elsa was starting to get upset with her sister. Why couldn't Anna understand? " Elsa, your face is red, " Anna taunted. " Maybe you should take it and dunk it in a bucket. A bucket filled with ice cold water. " Elsa took a deep breath. Suddenly, her scarlet cheeks faded away and she focused her eyes on the door. Any minute now. " Who are we expecting? " Anna started to play with her hair, circling it around her finger. Her lady-in-waiting insisted that she wear it down, and Anna had agreed. " Nervous? " her older sister asked. Anna nodded. " Well, I am as well. Hopefully, this deal goes through. " " What deal? A treaty? A um...what's it called again? A alliance? " Elsa giggled. " Maybe. I'm hoping for an alliance that we may stretch out to other kingdoms, but Kermin should work fine I think. They're the same size we are, but more populated. They have more fishers than farmers, but they don't have many miners. We, on the other hand, have many miners, or various kinds. That's why I'm calling this " Ice Master " Kristoff Bjor-something to the palace later. He may be able to get enough ice for Kermin. " Anna stared at Elsa. " Isn't he the guy who complained about a crook? " Elsa nodded. " Hmm...this may be a big deal. How may I be of assistance? " Anna suddenly forgot about her anger and put on a smile. " Well, you can be in charge of making our guests feel welcome. " Anna clapped her hands and the door opened. It was Kai. " Your Majesties, I'd like to welcome King Thor, Queen Natasha, and the Crown Prince Loki of Kermin. " A young couple walked in, the queen holding a baby boy. Thor had long blond hair and blue eyes, while Natasha had red hair and green eyes. Baby Loki had black hair, and gray eyes. Thor bowed, and Natasha nodded her head, trying to calm her son down. " Hello Your Grace. I am King Thor of Kermin, and this is my wife, Queen Natasha and my son, Prince Loki. I hope you don't mind his crying, he's normally quite fussy. " Natasha snuggled her little prince. " He's teething. I try everything, but it never works. Hopefully this little one won't be as...loud. " She patted her tummy with her free hand. " Oh, congratulations! I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this is my sister, Princess Anna. We welcome you. " Anna curtsied and Elsa stood and did the same. " M-may I hold him? " Anna asked Natasha. " But of course! Maybe you can quiet him. " She handed Anna Loki, and the boy stopped fussing and instead, tried to play with Anna's hair. " Haha! Do you like my hair? " Loki squealed. " Ma! " " Oh, do you think I'm your Ma? I have red hair like her, but I'm not your ma. " Elsa smiled. Her sister was happy. " Oh look at him! He's having so much fun- that is, for a six month old. I've never seen him so- so happy! " Thor hugged his wife. " So, shall we discuss alliances while Anna keeps Loki entertained? " Elsa looked at her sister and quickly focused her attention back at the rulers of Kermin. " Oh, yes. "

Anna took Loki to the sun room, and asked Gerda to fetch a few toys from the old nursery. The retired nursemaid brought back a cloth horse and a cloth cow - both were slightly worn - and set them on the floor. Anna set Loki down and picked up the cow. " Cow goes 'moo.' Say 'moo' Loki! " Loki looked at the cow. " Mo! " Then he grabbed the cow and and clapped his chubby hands together, and stuck the cow in his mouth. " Good job! Horse says 'Neigh.' Can you say 'Neigh? ' " Loki took the cow out of his mouth and set it on the floor. "Na. " He put the cow in Anna's lap. " You're so smart! Hmm... Cat says 'Meow.' Say 'Meow.' " Loki bounced on the floor. " Meow! " Anna was beaming. Loki giggled so much that he toppled over. He started wailing the instant he touched the ground. " Poor baby! It's gonna be okay! " She picked up the baby and stroked his hair, giving him kisses on his cheek. " Mr. Loki the baker man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it, and pat it, and mark it with a 'B', then put it in the oven for Baby and me! Yay! " She clapped her hands together. Loki stopped crying for a split second. " Um... Little ducklings, one, two, three, please go get a flower for me. Little piggies, four, five, six, please go grab me a couple of sticks! Little lambies, seven eight nine, please go get that necklace of mine. Little baby, number ten, maybe we can do it all over again. " Loki started clapping. " Good boy. I wonder how your Ma and Pa are doing. "

Elsa walked out of her council room with her head held high. The meeting went as planned, and Arendelle was looking at a great future. " Elsa! Elsa! " Anna cried out, running with Loki in her arms. " Whee! " The prince cried out. " I got him to stop crying! He fell over once, but then I started to sing silly rhymes and he got quiet! He also learned animal sounds. " Elsa smiled. " Great, but it's getting late. Why don't you hand him over to Gerda and get washed up for dinner? " Anna nodded, handed Elsa Loki, and sped off towards her room. " Gerda? " Elsa yelled, " I need you to take care of Loki! " Gerda appeared out of thin air - Or so it seemed - and took the infant.

So, I hope all you Avenger fans enjoyed that! Also, Kermin I just put out randomly ( It was almost Kermit lol ) But yeah! Please R&R! Also, please check out my Tangled Fic " Life in Pieces " It's currently 2 chapters, but it's pretty good ( I hope )

~HGDisneyGeek


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you StarSpinner678! Your advice is awesome! Also, I just try and add Disney stuff ( Even Marvel and Star Wars ) into any of my Disney fanfictions.

By now, Spring Break is nearly over ( last day ) so yea. I just dunno how I've gotten to 7 chapters! Woohoo!

Ch 7- A Walk Down Memory Lane

The King and Queen had been visiting for nearly three days, and Elsa was starting to tense up again. How did she know? Her gloves were starting to frost. She wished to inform her guests of her " Condition, " but she didn't know how to do so. Telling them would mean telling Anna, and she didn't want to see her sister's reaction. "So, Elsa, maybe we can show our guests Arendelle's countryside? Elsa? Hello?" Anna was getting bored as well. She enjoyed watching Loki, but she couldn't think of anything else to do with him. "Show them our farms, and rivers...Ooh! Maybe we could have a picnic like we used to back when I was little! It'd be like a walk down Memory Lane! Elsa? Fine, ignore me. See if I care. " The young princess ran off to the sun room so she could watch the flowers bloom. "Anna?" Elsa looked around for her sister, not realizing that she had been oblivious to the world around her. The Queen was thinking about what was happening inside her gloves, and that just reminded her of how she hurt her little sister. Then she recalled something Anna had said. A picnic sounded good. Besides, it would give her a chance to greet her new subjects and give the rulers of Kermin a chance to explore Arendelle. She and Anna had never been around Arendelle that much themselves to be honest, but their family picnics were frequent and she remembered how she and Anna enjoyed running off and playing with the ducklings. They'd always pick a bouquetor two for their mother or for their room. After Anna's incident, those outings hardly happened. " Sue, pack a picnic basket please. We need five pork sandwiches, a pitcher of lemonade, some cups, as well as cookies. We'll also need a carriage. Thank you. " Sue curtsied and sped off towards the kitchen.

Elsa quickly notified her guests and sister of their upcoming outing and changed into a better dress. The one she had on now was long and stuffy. She would also need a new pair of gloves. Maybe this was a bad idea...no. She would go outside with other people and be happy. She'd receive anything her subjects gave her, and she would coo over children if that's what it took to be a good Queen. Hopefully she wouldn't let her guests down. She wouldn't let Anna down. She was doing this for Anna. She was doing this for the good of her kingdom. She was doing this for- "Elsa! There you are! I need some advice. Should I wear two braids, or one? I mean, one braid would seem sophisticated, whereas two braids is very childish. I'm eighteen, but I'm not a child any more. So, what do you think? " The young princess was seriously asking about her hair? " Two braids. Uh...I think so. I don't know Anna. Can you excuse me? I need to change into a less stuffy dress. Maybe let your hair down. That way you can wear a daisy chain on your head and not worry about looking odd. With braids of course." Elsa was just hoping that her "Advice " was helpful. "Loose hair, perfect! Oh thank you, thank you! Elsa, you're truly one of a kind!" So it had paid off. Good. Time to change.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review guys! Next up: Picnic! Will Elsa be able to contain her powers?**

~HGDisneyGeek


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Two men wearing black bodysuits walked up to a small shop on top of a small hill. "Oaken? Isn't he that guy who sells everything?" said the first man. 'I think so. Ooh! A sauna!" said the other. "Drake," said the first man, "Focus. We came here to get the knife. We could get paid big time by the Duke." Drake rolled his eyes. "Okay Malachi. Let's get this over with. I'm hungry."

The two men made their way into the shop. Ignoring Oaken's greeting, Drake and Malachi made their way to where the knives were. Drake picked one up and examined it, while Malachi snuck an apple. "Come on moron, let's buy this. 5 should cover it don't you think?" Drake looked around for his partner, but he couldn't find him. He shrugged and made his way to the counter, knife in hand.

Drake set the knife on the counter. "Knife. 5 gold please." Drake set the money on the counter and slipped the knife into a pocket. "What's with the suits?" Oaken asked while polishing a small lamp. "I'm a hunter of sorts. I've said to much. MALACHI! We _need_ to get to the castle. Come." Drake walked out of the store and pulled up his mask. Malachi followed him out and once they were out of Oaken's sight, Malachi got rid of the apple in the best way possible. "Stop fooling around. We must get to the castle." Drake whacked Malachi's arm.

"Wouldn't have been easier to get horses Drake?" Malachi was licking his fingers. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Drake bellowed. "The Queen is coming through the kingdom today, and that would be the perfect time to get rid of her." They walked up the palace stairs and made their way into the Duke's room. "Hello men."

Sorry for it being so long since I've updated! I've been super busy like you wouldn't know so I hope to be putting up a new chapter within every three months or so.


End file.
